This invention relates to a pollution-free, economical, closed-loop power system using a lead-oxygen battery to supply power for lightweight vehicles and the like uses wherein a significant improvement in energy output per pound is achieved over conventional lead acid battery systems.
An important feature of the lead-oxygen system is that it is completely sealed. There are no fumes to pollute crowded areas and no sparks from exhaust systems to cause explosions in a hazardous atmosphere. These features make this system ideal for standby power in hospital operating rooms or in clean rooms where processes cannot be interrupted by power failures. Under sea exploration vehicles are an especially good candidate for this system as air pollution cannot be tolerated.
Lead-acid battery power systems are well known for their use in automobiles, submarines, fork lifts, golf-carts and the like. Lead-acid batteries have a deep discharge capability and may be recharged many times in their life cycle.
The lead-oxygen power system illustrated herein is expected to have a long life cycle exceeding that of the lead-acid system. The life cycle is expected to be enhanced by the addition of a specially designed positive charging grid electrode used only during the charging operation correcting sulfation which normally results on the conventional positive electrode causing active material to be lost due to gassing at the electrode and gradual deterioration.
Calculations show that the lead-oxygen battery system could deliver up to 35 watt-hours per pound, whereas the conventional lead-acid battery normally found in an automobile delivers about 10 to 15 watt hours per pound. This significant weight reduction is accomplished by removing the solid lead peroxide plate positive electrode and substituting a metal current collector positive grid electrode used only for discharge, a catalyst, and a teflon membrane. Oxygen is introduced into the cell through this membrane.
There is little or no regular maintenance required in the lead-oxygen power system. Oxygen is reclaimed from the positive charging grid during the charging operation and compressed in a storage tank. Water evaporated from the electrolyte is condensed out of the reclaimed oxygen and is returned to the battery cell automatically. The system is charged through an AC/DC power converter plugged into a commercial AC power line outlet, or may be charged by another DC power source.